


to my heart, you're a horror movie

by XiaoHu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Movie Night, Portuguese!, Rough Kissing, Translation Available, horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoHu/pseuds/XiaoHu
Summary: Mark agrees to watch a horror movie with Donghyuck past curfew.When he thinks again, everything in that phrase sounds alarming.(he's going to watch a horror movie with the evil himself. who also happens to be the reason for his self diagnosed heart disease)





	to my heart, you're a horror movie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! this is:  
> -unbetaed  
> -maybe ooc  
> -purely fictional  
> -English is not my first language! spare me!!  
> -i tried to be funny :'(  
> -mention of guts and blood once.
> 
>  
> 
> [Portuguese translation!](https://my.w.tt/8zoMRLZbwQ)

Haechan is many things, but he’s definitely sneaky.

Mark always get himself into some trouble, and most of the time, it’s because of Haechan.

-

It was somewhere between 9.30 and 9.37 pm when Taeyong cuts short Haechan’s lively conversation with Doyoung. He pushes the wide awake minor through the dining room’s door towards the corridor leading to his room, but only after Haechan had placed a strong goodnight kiss on Doyoung's cheek, of course, adding a dramatic effect on the sudden, forced separation.

When Taeyong has barely got his left feet back in the room, Doyoung’s tone drasticaly change from what it was when speaking to Haechan, “It’s okay if he gets to bed past 10, you know, you don’t have to always—”

Connection lost, Mark's mind tell him as it disconnects from the conversation before it escalate. Through his many experiences, he has grown a Taeyong/Doyoung argument Radar in his head. Haechan always tells him there's a lot of places in there.

Getting out of the dining room without having question asked is far more easier when there’s a love quarrel going on. So it only take him half a second to fly from his couch into the corridor, diving into abrupt darkness, in contrast to the lit up and loud dining room where everyone was having those late night conversation catching up on some fictional (or real life) drama, and as he tries to put down his feet in a calculated speed and force, so the wooden floor don’t crack a sound under his weight, he hears a nerve wracking sound.

“Pssst—”

Mark wonder if his heartbeat was always this loud. He gulps, blames his imagination, or whatever. Takes another careful step towards his room, there is only half a meter before it, only to cut it halfway.

“Pssst—”

Eyes widening, he can’t help but bite his lips. He had always found the place eerie, but never thought much of it. Thinking back on the last horror movie he had seen, he assure himself, three being the number of demons, that it could be  one if he hears it again for a third time, if that happens aga—

“Pssst,” and he hears it again, almost lose his heart. “Damn it!” The demon swears. Mark looks for the voice, breath heavy  rapid, blood full of adrelanin but legs paralyzed into immobility from fear, so why not confront whatevere demonic creature faces him, while he's at it? He quints both his eyes at his left, where its most dark, gulps, preparing himself to see the most a horrrifying figure.

“Not here, here” Obeys, He turns his to the right, towards the only window.

“A little here, yes” He grits his teeth at the creature’s restricted vocabulary, eyes gliding further, howering the wall, “good, towards that spot.”, untile his eyes slid further down to…

Haechan’s and Jaehyun’s shared room.

“Haechan?”

He doesn’t see him, but can distinguish his shining teeth in the space the slightly open door made, “Am I any less prettier?”

He can’t help but feel irritated. Haechan managed to make a fool out of him without even wanting to. "You should be sleeping, what it is?”

“But i’m not tired.”

“And?” Mark wait for Haechan as he snuggles out a chocolate bar from his pyjama shorts

“Have this, hyung.” Haechan shines his theeth at him again, but Marks only eyes it suspiciously.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.”

“For what reason?

“I’m always getting in trouble because of you, you’re talking to me past curfew, and you’re standing in a dark alley handling me suggestively a choco bar, like a demon would do.” He lists down, “Choose your favorite.”

“I didn’t understand the last one, you’re talking too fast—”

“Anyways, I’ll be going” he says urgently. He feels like anyone could jump out from the dark anytime. It’s as if he’s talking to a prisoner, but that’s basically what Haechan becomes after 10. The thing is, if anyone come to find them here at this moment, it’s Mark who’ll get the accusations, and Mark can predict they’ll fall along the lines of “did Markie sneak out to talk to Haechanie?” and “did you miss him already?”. Also, both are respectively in yuta and jaehyun voice, so it's worst. Thus, he hurries himself out of whatever new trap this is.

“Hyung,” Mark stops, and cast his eyes down to the hem of his shirt, that haechan has clutched between his thumb and index finger. He takes a deep breath as he looks up, he know what’s coming, but not this time, he’s not gonna surrender, “Hyung, please?”

Silence. Haechan blinks twice. Mark almost gulps.

Sighing, he licks his lips at the view of the other’s pouty ones, watches left and right for any witness. He didn’t last long. “What is it.”

“I’m bored, let’s watch a movie together,” he smile dazzingly, Mark’s eyes had just adjusted to the dark, “horror”

“I just lived one.” He whisper into his exhale, saying his heart has barely calmed down from the fright from earlier is an understatement.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, are you gonna let me in now?”

\---

“It’s the first time i’m seeing you this distressed” Mark look up from where he’s sitting, Lucas is watching him with that smile that never seem to wash down.

“And I’m not counting the time you broke your glasses because you fell on your face trying to to a handstand because—”

“—Because Jeno had dared me to, I know I know.” Mark sighs

“So, what’s the bubble gum stuck on your sole?”

“Can you stop inventing expressions?” Mark frowns in incredulity, “they’re super lame, and it makes me even more miserable right now?”

“I’m not inventing any expression, everything I say becomes one” His annoying friend shrugs his shouler.

Mark is too tired for it, so he just sends a glare.

“Anyways, ball straight into the basket, what’s making you so miserable.”

Mark thinks a moment, gathering his thought. It takes a while, but when he’s done, he stutters : “It’s, no… Actually, I don’t know but, uh…” A pause, Lucas wait patiently. “The truth is, uhh, nothing but—”

“Is it Donghyuck?”

Skipping the ‘how did you know’ part, Mark, triggered, blurts out : “No, it’s my heart. Idiot. I don’t know, man. It’s always, like always beating real fast. And some times it doesn’t beat fast, but just loud. I think i may have a serious problem. I tried like looking for any trigger or the sort, but all i found out it that it’s back to normal after 10 pm.”

When he finished, he finally breaths in, taking in some oxygen. He looks up at Lucas. Lucas stares back. Mark makes an unsure expression where he squint his eyes and raise his left eyebrow. Lucas stares again.

Finally, he sigh and sits himself next to him.

“First of all, you should have put a disclaimer for the number of times you said ‘like’.”

Mark waits, hoping the other’s small time spent in medical school would come in hand.

“Second of all, you’re whipped, brother.”

“What?”

“I diagnose you with love, mate.”

 

\---

 

When the movie starts, Mark is against the wall, and Haechan is against him. Mark could say he’s comfortable, but he was awfully aware of the disease called crush he was suffering from, yet choose to do exactly what would lead to his own death. His hand are a little sweaty, so he lets Haechan press play.

After tangling in a bizarre manner their legs under the cover, back pressed against the bed head, silence falls on their small space.

The first minutes of a movie are generated to be interesting, so Mark is thankful for any scenarist for taking away his attention from the position he’s in right now. But it’s quickly snatched back when Haechan shuffles closer in the dark, settle his head on his shoulder with a content sigh, and a slow blink of his eyes.

Mark shouldn’t have tilted his head to look at him. He shouldn't have, because then, his eyes land on the other’s lashes, butterfly blinking at the screen, unbothered by his stare, dark and long, deep skin and clean features bathing in the blue light of the laptop screen. He gulps when his nose catch a scent between their shared shampoo and the other’s own body odor.

“Your heartbeat is dangerously fast.”

“It’s the movie.”

“They're looking at baby pictures.” Mark looks at the screen. The main characters were unpacking their belonging in their new house, and stumbled upon an old photo album. “Are babies that scary to you?”

“Uh.” is all he manages to get out.

Thankfully, Haechan drops it, and nudges to the choco bar he had previously given to him. "Let’s eat this.” Mark watches his hand unwrapping it, every single sound the wrapper made tightens his chest. Eyes following the chocolaty treat, he licks his lips as it slowly get closer to the other’s mouth, slick, saliva shining under the dim light, the movie player show each second passing by time.

“Oh” Haechan stops. “I just brushed my teeth. I can’t eat or else I’ll have to do it again” he whines. Mark blinks back when he turns to him, pouty mouth inches away. He half heartedly hands the bar towards him

Mark complies and eats the chocolate in silence.

Mark should have known better than to get in bed, alone in a dark room, with his… best friend that he finds attractive (the word crush is too much for him). The other is warm and under the bed sheets, they are tangled three times, the other has his head on his shoulder again, hair tickling his neck. In this state, mark’s skin is so sensitive that he can almost sense every single atom in the atmosphere.

“That’s you” Haechan laughs at a ridiculously trembling old man, hiding in a closet.

Mark raise his eyebrows at the screen. “Why’s that me?”

“Dunno.” shrugs, “The same ugly feel when you cry”

Mark fake clutches his heart “you keep on continuously breaking my poor heart, Donghyuck”

Haechan snorts at him, movie long forgotten. The music is becoming somewhat suspenseful, “since when is that?”

“Well, ever since we met.” the laptop laying on their knees is trembling with a low sound,

“No, i’m talking about the part about you having a heart.” Flashes a smile, white teeth cutting the dark. Mark laughs.

They’re too close.

Mark is sweating, he finds what the other said funny, and can’t figure out how is the other so casual, while he’s on the verge of having a mental breakdown over their closeness and his speeding heartbeat.

_Anyways, think mark, think, you have to find a something as equally funny to say to hide your stress_

He secretly wipes his hand on the sheets, under the covers where haechan can’t see his nervousness. “It’s true that I don’t have a heart anymore, you stole it long ago.”

Mark slaps himself. Mentally.

“So that’s how you feel.” Haechan’s eyes shift to a somber tone, and suddenly, Mark doesn’t hear his heartbeat anymore, and he thanks the dark for hiding his furious, intense blush.

_So this is how death feels like._

Haechan slowly get dangerously closer, and mark instinctively slides back against the wall. His eyes flies to the screen where the old man prays to be saved while unknowingly being eyed by a hungry creature. If not a reflection of his situation, it’s something quite close.

Mark’s eyes flicker back to Haechan’s face, void of any emotions. It scares the shit out of him. “Do you know how I feel like?”

Long lost hope in his capability of speaking, Mark shakes his head, but it just look like he’s trembling.

The boy sits both his hands on his shoulder, and hover his face over his lips. Mark gulps when he feels his warm, minty breath splashing his mouth. Then, he tilt his head. Mark is so terrified he doesn’t look anywhere, eyes straight forwards, piercing through haechan’s cheek as if he wasn't here.

Haechan is so close he could hear the wet sound of his tongue sliding and his lips unsealing when he opens them to whisper his reply. But just at this moment, a shriek comes out of the computer, the little girl, no, the old man, savagely getting eaten, a demon splashing his guts and blood out. The screen bathed them in now a red light, matching Mark’s mental alarm telling him to run the hell out of this situation.

Haechan is looking at him intense, almost in a threatening manner. The cries from the movie incessant, clogging his ears : “I've always wanted to ki— you” Mark manages to half hear and half decipher from the movement of his mouth.

Haechan wanted to what? Kick? Kitty? Kitchen? Kinoa?... Kill him?

Mark's eyes widens at his realisation. The other’s eyes were waiting, for a response or reaction, and his cheeks and eyelashes where bathing in a low red colour, making it seem like he was blushing.

_Haechan always wanted to kiss me?_

Mark bolts forward, and simultaneously yanks haechan to him by the arm, taking in the lush of his lips in between his, muffling the other’s surprised sigh under the sudden move. Arm tightening around his hips, matching the instantaneous and urgent rhythm of Mark's lips, he doesn’t miss the other’s fast response, surprising him positively.

The younger then devoured him, almost cutting his thigh as he straddled him, hands shifting from his shoulder to the cold wall behind him, against which he pushed him harshly. Mark surrenders under the hungry caress of the younger’s lips, tasting him tentatively, lets himself getting devoured under the flashing light and cinematic cries, muffled by his mind, now only processing the boy sitting on and against him.

Mark surrender in a moan, eyes clenched shut, lost in this slippery trance of tongue, almost not feeling the trail of mixed saliva sliding down his neck.

As he feels the other’s smooth skin on his lower back with his hand, Haechan responds with a high whimper, almost effeminate.

Except that didn’t came from Haechan.

They both stop in sync on their tracks, eyes wide at each other. Haechan’s mouth is slick, a little agap. Their eyes shot downwards as they hear a rustle of clothes, and panic rises like the hair on the back of their necks as more, unpromper sound come from the laptop.

The scene had shifted without their knowledge to an intimate encounter between two lovers, and the screen flashes skin and flesh and body part they surely didn’t want to see as they both beat the computer, trying to stop, close, shut down, everything at once.

“How do we close this?!” mark cries as he tries not to look at the screen yet close the tab at the same time, which was a hard thing to do.

“I don’t know! Why is it lagging now?!” haechan cries too, as a reply as he join the mess of hands angrily dancing on the keyboard.

To their horror, the doorknob creaks downward, Mark realise his forehead sweats very fast, and haechan slam shut the computer just as Jaehyun comes into the room: surprised to see company, and a wide awake roomate.

“What are you guys do--”

“Nothing.” they pant out in unison, and look each other when they realise they sounded awfully suspicious.

Jaehyun eyes them three times, first their shame painted faces, then the shared bed, then their messy hair and pyjamas.

Jaehyun's face looks like he’s biting the inside of his cheek, “Guess I’ll come back later” he says sternly, but mark catches a smile as he close the door shut. He’s so in trouble.

“I always get in trouble because of you” He turns to haechan, eyes landing on bullied lips. He imagine his own as mauled, almost bleeding.

\---

(pins Haechan against the cushion, “precaution” he whispers “for my own security, who knew you were a demon when it came to kissing?” he press his lips down, giddy, the younger already unleashing himself, eagerly tasting him, but breaks the contact to whine.

“You taste like chocolate. I’ll have to brush my teeth now.” Movie night? long forgotten, under the covers they have kicked aside)

\---

“You know, I was trying to scare you and all, but I didn’t know getting threatened turned you on.”

“What do you mean?”

“You literally leapt at me when I said that I wanted to kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? is my style good? do i desrcibe too much? not enough? Don't hesitate to tell me your opinion on my writing!  
> If you liked it, check my other work! If this gets enough kudos, i'll make a series out of it.
> 
> Need Twitter friends? Good! Me too: @xiaohu201 and cc: @xiaohu


End file.
